Old friends, New feelings
by LoveIsDeadMIW
Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy is back! After years of being away, he comes back to Degrassi, greeted by old friends, Clare and Adam. Eli and Clare get a little...to close. Feelings? Love? Eli and Clare's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

Those eyes... So full of life as a child. Those mesmerizing emerald green eyes, no so dead. I stopped, I stared, I focused. I hadn't seen him in a couple years... What had happened to him?

I debated whether or not to go talk to him. Surely he noticed me staring across the empty Dot. Really he probably thought I was some random weirdo. He most likely didn't even remember me.

Finally I just gave in. I walked over to him slowly. He looked up at me...a smirk slowly creeping on to his mouth. I smiled and took a seat without permission. I always loved that smirk.

"Hello." I said pleasantly. The smirk was now full on his plump lips.

"Don't you ask to sit Edwards? Jeesh where have your manners gone?" he said, his old sarcasm still in tact.

"It's nice to see you to Eli." I giggled. He chuckled and shook his head.

"How have you been Clare?" my smile widened as my name escaped his lips.

"Good. Are you back? I mean why are you here...I haven't talked to you since..."

"You were in 7th grade when I left." He finished my sentence for me. I nodded. Eli was a year older then me. We had met at the park one day, a kid named Fitz, being an ass to me. Eli had stepped in to help me.

"So..."

"I moved back here. I'm re-enrolling in Degrassi. Eleventh grade! Woo!" I giggled at his outburst. He smiled. "So do I get a welcome back hug?"he asked. I nodded, practically jumping across the table at the chance to hug him. It's been so long, and he doesn't really like unnecessary touching.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I sat on his lap, hugging him. My head was resting on his shoulder and I think he smelled my hair, but I wasn't complaining.

"So why are you back?" I asked as he let me go.

"It wasn't good for me anymore, where we had moved. My parent's decided to do what was in my best interest. I'm just glad I get my best friend back." He smiled, actually smiled.

"Adam?" I asked, bringing up an old friend of ours. Adam was FTM. Female to Male Transgender. We had found out just before Eli had moved, but we all still loved him. Adam and Eli were extremely close, as were Adam and I.

"Oh yea, because Adam is sitting right here on my lap." he smirked again, bringing about a giggle from me. Eli was always one to make sarcastic remarks about everything.

"When do you come back?" I asked.

"Monday." it was Friday now. "Wanna hang out? Like we used to? We can call Adam, it would be great." I nodded eagerly, needing time with Eli, and I hadn't hung with Adam in forever.

I took my own seat again and pulled out my phone to call Adam. It took Adam a few seconds to answer the phone, but he finally did.

"Hey Clare." He said tiredly.

"Adam. Dot. Now." I demanded, not giving answers.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked immediately.

"It's just really important Adam. Get here now." he agreed and I put my phone in my pocket, awaiting Adam's arrival. He was running in the door, out of breath within 5 minutes.

"Clare whats..." He looked up at Eli. "Eli! Holy shit! Your back!" Adam stood there stunned.

"Yep." Eli said, popping the 'P' at the end.

"What where when how? Are you-"

"Monday. I'm coming back to Degrassi on Monday. Now were all going to hang out. Like, now." Eli smirked and Adam nodded, dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

~Eli P.O.V~

We ended up in the park. Clare was swinging, Adam and I were sitting on the ground. I looked at Clare for a second. She had changed. Her once long curly hair, was now short and framing her face just right. The curls weren't that dull color anymore. They were a nice auburn color. She no longer wore glasses, her baby blue eyes shined freely. She was beautiful...

I turned my attention back to Adam. He was tracing circles into the sand. I laughed at his childish act and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head. Clare looked at us, hearing us talk.

"Guys we've been sitting here saying nothing the entire time. Eli, tells us about your old school." She got off the swing and sat with us.

"It was just a regular school. You know with the popular kids, the jocks, nerds, freaks, Jesus club...kinda like Degrassi. Except for Julia. She was there..."

"Who's Julia?" Clare asked. I realized that I had let Julia slip out and mentally kicked myself. I did not just do that!

"No one important." I shrugged. Except she was the most important thing to me not even a year ago. The whole reason I moved back was everyone thought I was a murderer. They thought I killed her, they said I just thought she wasn't good enough for me. Yea right. More like I wasn't good enough for her.

My mind flash backed to that night. The night I lost everything. The first girl I loved, my friends, my freedom, my sanity...

_"Julia..." I said, hoping to get her attention. She whipped around, looking guilty. _

_ "Eli? Uhm..what are you doing here?" she asked._

_ "I came to find you. I wanted to apologize..." I took a step towards her. She stood there, shocked._

_ "I told you Eli. It's over. I just need a break... I'll call you." _

_ "God damn it Julia!" I yelled. "Why? Why cant we just make this work for once! You knew I loved you! You've known all along! So why cant I be enough!" I was on the verge of tears._

_ "You are Eli...I just cant do this..."_

_ "Do what? I haven't done anything to you. I've been good to you. I was there when you needed me."_

_ "I know..."_

_ "Then why?" _

_ "Listen, I know you love me. I know. I just cant..."_

_ "Loved." I spat out. "Loved Julia. I loved you. Take all the breaks you want. I'm done with this. I'm tired of you making me feel like shit. I'm done with you. Don't call me. I hate you." a tear fell from her eye and she took off on her bike. _

_ Half an hour later I was sitting by her side. I was crying, wishing I hadn't said what I said. She was gone, thinking I hated her._

"Eli?" Clare was shaking me. I looked at her, and she ran her thumb over my cheek. I realized I was crying. I looked down, trying to pull myself together. I couldn't let them see me like this. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine..." I lied. She frowned and hugged me. I hugged back, enjoying the way she felt in my arms. She fit perfectly. Her head fit into the crook of my neck like it belonged there.

I noticed Adam looking at us. He looked left out and I couldn't let him just watch us. I smirked and extended an arm out to Adam. He looked at me like I would hurt him.

"Come on Adam. I don't bite...much." I chuckled softly, my arm still out. Clare looked up and smiled at Adam, extending an arm to him also. Finally he joined in on our little love fest.

"Oh look, emo boy, Jesus freak, and Tranny Freak. All together again." A voice came. Damn it. Fitz. I forgot about him. We all looked over at him. He had some slutty looking girl hanging on him.

"Nice to see you to Fitz." I said between my teeth. The girl chewed her gum loudly. That, and her appearance reminded me of a cow.

"Welcome back Eli." Fitz said tauntingly. "Why are you back? Mommy and daddy didn't want you anymore? I'd hate you if you were my son to." I shook my head, not wanting to get into it. "What are you going to do? Go listen to emo music and cry some more?"

"Clever, another stunning display of verbal acuity." I said sarcastically. Clare giggled and Adam laughed. I smirked. Fitz glared daggers at me.

"Come on Bianca." Fitz said, pulling the girl with him. I shook my head at how stupid he was. I could tell already that we would have problems. That's going to make school fun...

"Don't mind Fitz Eli. He's always like that." Adam said threw clenched teeth.

"I remember..." I said, already thinking up a way to get at him.

"Maybe you should just avoid him." Clare said in her gentle way.

"The only way to avoid a bully is to keep them scared." I stood up, pulling Clare and Adam with me.

"Eli violence is never the answer."

"Then what is Clare? Letting him push me around? I don't think so."

"Just try not to start anything Eli. For me?" She batted her long eye lashes and I melted immediately. How could I say no to her adorable baby blue eyes?

"I'll try." I smirked. She smiled and hugged me, then turned to Adam.

"Are you still staying tonight?" she asked him.

"Yea." he nodded and smiled.

"Are you to..." I looked between them and Clare caught on quickly.

"No, no no." She shook her head. "He just stays with me when my parent's leave. You see they started fighting, so there not home sometimes. Adam just stays over to make sure I'm okay."

"Yea. I have my eyes set on someone else." he smiled, his mind drifting.

"Oh. Well does saint Clare have a boyfriend?" I smiled, not really wanting the answer to be yes.

"Uh yea." She nodded. I was immediately saddened. "Remember KC?" she asked.

"Yea..."

"That's him." She smiled.

"Why doesn't he stay with you? I mean he is your boyfriend and all...unless you haven't been dating for to long."

"Oh no we've been together for 2 years. He's just been busy with Jenna lately."

"His sister?"

"No our friend." Clare shrugged it off like it was nothing. But I could tell she was worried. She probably thought he was cheating. But I remembered KC. He was to shy to even think of cheating. Plus he was in the smart class. Nerds don't cheat. Or do they?

"Okay then. You guys want a ride?" they hadn't seen my hearse yet. I wondered how they would react to Morty. He'd been my best friend since I first saw him. He was sitting in my uncles repair shop. His previous owner sold him to my uncle, who gave him to me when I learned how to drive. Best present ever.

They both nodded and I started walking out of the park. We walked back over towards the Dot. That's where I had left him. I stopped in front of Morty. Clare and Adam looked at him like I was joking or something.

"This is my car." I smiled proudly. They exchanged a look but shrugged.

"Cool." Adam said.

"Yea. Suits you well." Clare smiled. I laughed and opened the passenger side door. There was a long bench in the front as the seat. Clare climbed in, then Adam, then I shut the door. I walked over to the driver side and got in.

I drove them to Clare's house. It looked the same as it always had. A nice little christian house, with a balcony that lead to Clare's and Darcy's room. I guess she would be at college now. She was like...2 years older then Clare. I think...

They got out, saying a quick goodbye and running inside. I was left alone. Time to go home I suppose...


End file.
